Three
by extra-victory
Summary: "Do you know what a threesome is, Meredy...?" Erza offered, smug, staring over her shoulder, coyly, at Jellal. Erza x Jellal, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffly.


**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

She cried, weeping hysterically in the moonlight as he held her in his arms, rubbing the top of her head. Meredy held his shirt tightly in both hands, pressing her face to his chest.

 _"I..I love you…"_ She sobbed, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. Jellal Smiled slightly, and Her tiny, trembling fingers clenched tightly in the fabric of his shirt. He lifted a hand, closing it over her fist. "I…I-I _know_ you don't want me…I know…I _know_ you and Erza have something special, and I'll…I'll never have that...unbreakable bond with you-"

She wept and wept, and Jellal sighed, pressing his fingertips to the side of her chin. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and she made a noise at the contact.

A moment of silence.

 _"J-Jellalllll-"_ She rubbed her eyes, crying ceaselessly, choking on her words and her breath. A strangled, mewling gurgle escaped her, and she flushed.

He just held her, silently, tightly, against himself. Jellal looked up into the trees above them, cradling her as she rocked in his embrace.

"Meredy." He said at last, voice clear and cool. She sniffled, wiping her tears with her forearm, nuzzling her face on his shirt, before sitting up a bit in his lap.

"...Y-Yeah…?" She whimpered, pouting. Meredy looked awkwardly away, Tears still streaming along her cheeks.

Jellal watched her drag her teeth over her lower lip.

He set his hand on the side of her face, looking down into her eyes. She whined quietly, weakly, looking up at him again, meeting his gaze.

He didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't have to.

 _I know…_ She thought, as her eyes watered again. She peeked down at her lap, wringing her hands. _I know already…you love me-_

His eyes said it all.

"I know…" She muttured, eyes flashing down to her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "I know. You love me."

"More than anything, Meredy." He stared into her eyes, seriously, eyes narrowing. He looked away, encouragingly. She swallowed slowly, gulping, bright red and fiddling with his shirt.

"N-Not more than Erza…" She muttered, half-bitterly.

"Just as much." He promised. His voice was soothing, cool and sweet. It seemed to lull her, _tiring_ her, layered with powerful, irresistible hypnotic undertones. "Differently, but no less."

"D-Differently…" Meredy grumbled, bright red. She nuzzled into him. "I want you to love me the _same_. T-The same way as her…"

She sat up, sharply, when he shifted slightly, and stopped using hypnosis on her. He sighed, and she glared at him, wide eyed. "You were hypnotizing me! _Again_!"

He grinned weakly, looking away.

"I want you to make love to me…" She whined quietly, blushing furiously, fidgeting desperately. "I want you to have sex with me, too!"

He met her eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. She mumbled something idly, flushed, dizzied.

"Aren't I yours…?" She managed, voice tiny, hushed.

"Hey, Meredy-" Erza's voice rang through the silence, from somewhere behind them. The redhead appeared, leaning on a tree to their left. The re-quip mage smiled, brightly, winking at Jellal, who glanced over at her, arching a brow.

Meredy Squeaked, horrified, _utterly mortified_ , flailing about for a moment in place, and Jellal had to grab her arms and legs to keep her stable. She wriggled furiously for a moment in his lap, before scrambling backwards, shuffling off him, furiously red, stammering nonsense the whole while. "I-I…I…I didn't…I don't-!"

Erza just shook her head happily, and beamed down at the younger girl, squatting down beside Jellal. She whispered something in his ear.

Jellal grinned. He shook his head, and the redhead giggled.

"W-What…" Meredy whispered, horrified, weakly. She stared, wide eyed, suspicious, over at the two lovers. " _What_ -!"

 _"I'm so glad I heard this."_ Erza said, eyes drifting shut. Reverently, she got to her feet, taking a step towards the younger girl. "I had no idea…I can't believe I never knew-"

"I…I was kidding-!" Meredy wailed quietly, weakly, eyes wide. She was unable to look away from Erza, who stalked closer and closer by the second. "I…I didn't mean it…!"

"It's okay-" Erza whispered, kneeling down in front of Meredy. The pink-haired mage tried to wheel backwards, wiggling away again, but Erza grabbed her hand and held her tightly in place. "It's _alright_."

Meredy was hyperventilating. Dazed, she just stared up at Erza. Jellal rose to his feet, behind her, slightly worried. He ran a hand through his hair, looking away.

"I know what it's like." Erza giggled, staring briefly off to the side for a moment; She caught Jellal's grinning sideways glance before meeting Meredy's eyes again. "To love him. I know…I know what it's like to have those fantasies-"

Meredy whined something, quietly, incoherently, unable to look away. Bright red, she fidgeted, mortified, wishing she could vanish; desperate to be swallowed up by the earth and never seen again. "I…I…"

"Do you know what a threesome is, Meredy...?" Erza offered, smug, staring over her shoulder, coyly, at Jellal, who was approaching behind them. He Ran one hand through his hair, covering his face for a moment. "How would you like to have a threesome with us, Meredy?"

When Jellal took his hand away, his eyes flashed. He grinned.

Meredy's breath hitched in her throat. She froze, choking, strangled, and opened her mouth to speak; Somehow, no sound came out.

Her heart skipped a beat, staring up at him. Erza nudged her, playfully. "What do you think?"

The younger girl's thoughts swirled uselessly. She felt her face and body heating up, and raised one hand, setting it over her heart. She gulped, swallowing a heavy breath and staring up at Jellal, unable to look away. She wanted to cry, to sob, she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "Y-Yes….please…?"

 _I love him, I love him so much, even though he thinks of us as_ _siblings_ …Her thoughts raced, swimming about in her mind. _He's with Erza, they've been together for years….I've always known he would end up with Erza, but I…_

Even though Meredy knew he didn't want her as a lover. Even though she knew he thought of her as his little sister, Even though she was his subordinate.

 _Because…Because Despite that, he'd do anything for me..._

Meredy tried to control her breathing, wheezing faintly.

 _Even have sex with me, if Erza said so-_

Because he loved her more than the world, and would do anything to make her happy.

Meredy swayed a little in place, furiously red, wringing her hands over her heart.

And that meant Jellal would have sex with her.

 _I'm going to…Be fucked by Jellal-?_

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **I've been really busy for a few weeks, with midterms and some other stuff, but I'll be able to post and update stories again so keep an eye out for me :D**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
